


Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lust, a little daddy kink but not overwhelming, guilt/no aftercare, implied smut but not explicit, implied sumrick/idk kinda direct, lots of sin, morty is brief and not main focus but super adorable anyway, mutual implied lust, summer lust for rick, summer's dirty mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After returning from an adventure, Summer struggles in the passenger seat of the ship to keep her thoughts clean.Quick Sumrick one shot peering into Summer's forbidden fantasies.





	Burn

For one moment Summer wished her brain would shut off so she could simply exist.

 Exist like the stars surrounding the ship, floating in the void without morality or concern.

_The stars didn’t float though, they were giant balls of gas suspended-_

Rick’s rough voice interrupted her internal monologue.

“W-why you fucking staring at me S-Summer?”

A thousand words simmered on the tip of her tongue but instead she settled on an insult to mask her true musings. While she couldn’t always control her gaze, she had mastered the art of deflection. Averting her eyes quickly she spits out a response.

“I’m not _grandpa_. God you’re so self-centered…”

Without turning to look at the teenager he quipped back with a smirk.

“Says t-the fucking shit who has infinite selfies o-on her phone.”

Morty, always the supportive soul, repeated the insult with a ‘yeah Summer’. Which earned him a scolding from Rick as well. Somehow during their exchange Morty and Rick began a profanity littered conversation and Summer was again left on her own.

A strand of red hair fell into her vision and while blocking out their noise her finger curled around it. Pulling her knees to her chest she closed her eyes and could not stop the image of Rick’s face clouding her memory. Deep in her gut she could sense that low burn that felt inherently wrong in every way. And although she knew the feeling wasn’t _pure_ she reveled in its insistent pleading for release.

Focusing on her painted pink fingernail running through her hair, Summer tried desperately to clear her head and the rid of the burn.

Yet it begged and coerced her fantasies, it fulfilled her desires to feel wanted and special, it pulled primal needs she didn’t know she had. Summer could feel her body heating up even from sitting next to Rick. If his hand had fallen from the wheel and accidentally brushed her arm the burning would be somewhat sedated.

Until it wasn’t.

Summer knew that the smallest bit of affection would only fuel her desires. First her arm-then maybe her hip, later her waist. Eventually a slow stroke of her back sinking further down until his aged calloused fingers would slip under the waistband of her jeans. He would be close enough that she would feel his entire chest on her back and shiver from his thick whisper.

In her mind Rick undressed her, claimed her, possessed every limb she had.

His long, old, tanned fingers kneading into her hair as she sunk to her knees, his strong grip yanking her whole head back when he instructed her to be thorough.

A spent groan of baby girl after she swallowed and rubbed her cheek along his thin thighs.

‘Grandpa Ri-Rick’

The old man would slap her. Without mercy or hesitation-he always punished her in her fantasies, the pain made her feel justified in thinking such sinful things. If she faced and accepted the consequences for her forbidden lusts she paid her dues. Rick would handle her brutally, leave her with bruises and without care, this treatment was more realistic. Summer deserved such abuse for wanting these things from her grandfather.

 She was mortified with herself for viewing him this way and when she touched herself at night to her fantasies she lay awake for hours after saturated in guilt.

Morty tapped her shoulder and she jumped feeling vulnerable and exposed. While every pounding of her body was taking place only in her head something about Morty’s gentle prod felt as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“G-grandpa asked i-if you-you were aw-awake…”

Now both Rick and Morty peered at her in question.

Clearing her throat and re-situating her legs so they were crossed, she sighed.

“Y-yeah I just…needed a second to have my eyes closed…”

Rick did not remove his eyes from his granddaughter’s face. Instead his gaze only intensified, criticizing every expression she made. He noticed the minuscule darting of her eyes back and forth under her long dark lashes and the few freckles spattered on her cheeks. Something was off with her and it was not until the moment she looked back at him into his eyes that it clicked.

When their eyes met, Summer’s pupils dilated.

_No…No. You really are just a dirty old man._

Rick’s grip on the wheel tightened at the realization and he scowled trying to avoid admitting to himself what Summer’s reaction meant-

But not before sneaking his own glance at her plump slightly spread lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is a bit rusty but I hope someone enjoys this.  
> Although this was a one shot I will probably be working on some other sumrick fics for the tag, so keep checking the tag friends.   
> Please leave a kudos if you liked this one shot.


End file.
